myspacenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sovereign Military Order of Hyperion
The Sovereign Military Order of Hyperion's History : During the Year 2150, Earth attempted to colonize its first Extra Solar world....One several trillion light years away, using an experimental Faster then Light travel system the colonization team would be there in less then a second. The System came online and all 15,000 colonists were sent to their new home, Hyperion. Hyperion consisted of Several large continents and was about the size of Earth and could sustain life. When the colonists arrived, they thought they had landed on heaven or a beautiful utopia. : Unbeknown to the colonists soon after they left the machine that sent them to their new home exploded with a force 150 megatons.The people of Earth abandoned any attempt at trying to recover the lost colonists. Stranding them there. The settlers slowly grew into a space faring nation and soon took to the stars leaving their home. In the years that followed they lived in relative peace, with no wars, famine or any major hardship. In the year 2455 Hyperion had grown and prospered into a great Empire, but that all ended with the coming of the Nightmares. Culture The People : The people of Hyperion dont think highly of foreigners and for that Hyperion has mostly an Isolationist policy with other nations, it rarely trades but does get involved with wars. Due to this isolationist policy Hyperion was torn asunder by a short, but none the less brutal civil war with Hyperion loyalists supporting the Isolationist policy, while the rebels wanted otherwise. The people will rise up and fight for their beliefs and survival as seen during the Nightmare War when military recruiters suddenly started running out of forms. Civilians were also known to take up arms against the Nightmare invaders. Sovereign Military Order : Hyperion is known as a Sovereign military order for two reasons. 1. When the Nightmare war was nearing its end the democratic government was wipe out and the military took over to help keep things from completely falling apart. The citizens have yet to ask for a change. 2. Sovereign lets people know it is indeed its own nation, not just a territory or gang of soldiers. Popular Music in Hyperion : Most music in Hyperion gained popularity during the First Nightmare war when much of it was used to inspire troops, people, and to celebrate victories and in many cases, mourn loses and battles. Much of the music is classical but the most popular music is Heavy Metal since it is currently used as the national anthem and was often used to inspire troops and pilots to fight harder against the Nightmares. The First Nightmare War : The First Nightmare War is something no Hyperion wants to see repeated ever again. 6 years ago on a remote planet on the edge of explored space, a brilliant scientist was able to create a device capable of making the physical manifestation of all the violent thoughts and dreams of every organism in the known universe. The scientist thought he could open a resort to hunt the creatures that the device created to make money from hunter who wanted to hunt something truly dangerous. The plan back fired and the Nightmares overran the planet and waited while the device made more warriors and ships. The Nightmares waited for about a month and the galaxy didn\'t care for the planet at the edge of explored space. On July 2nd the Nightmares launched a massive sneak attack on Hyperion and over 400 hundred worlds burned within 24 hours. : The fleet mobilized to counter attack against the Nightmares and started building hundreds of ships and called in their closest ally Angelus Command to help stop the Nightmares. Despite the heroic efforts by the Hyperion forces and Angelus Command to stop the Nightmare's advance after 4 long years, Hyperion had been losing one planet a week and the Nightmares were focusing their attention on Angelus Command. Hyperion launched a desperate attack at the Nightmare world where the war started. The device was turned off and the Nightmares vanished. Despite the monumental victory No world had been left untouched by the Nightmares, Hyperion itself had been besieged and its atmosphere ant surface, a burning wasteland. : The conflict finally ended on June 17th, 2470, after The Nightmares had Burned over 978 Billion people and 810 worlds.